Crazen
Crazen is a American player that has beaten many demons from the demon list, such as Plasma Pulse Finale, Spacial Rend, Zaphkiel and other high ranked demons. He is very skilled and he has the 7th place on the player stats of the demon list. Levels N/A Levels * ABP 240hz (unrated) - A fixed version of A Bizarre Phantasm for 240hz users. * Coral Cave SpeedEdit (unrated) * Dimension X (unrated) * Landos Summer Break (unrated) * my part in mc4 (unrated) * Mystic (unrated) * plasma pulse III (unrated) - A fixed version of Plasma Pulse III for 240hz users. * SUBVERSIVE 240hz (unrated) - A fixed version of Subversive for 240hz users. Hard Levels * Trembler WIP (unrated) Harder Levels * 65 (unrated) * 8bitryan (unrated) * Autism Challenge 1 (unrated) * Autism Challenge 10 (unrated) * Autism Challenge 12 (unrated) * Autism Challenge 17 (unrated) * Autism Challenge 2 (unrated) * Autism Challenge 3 (unrated) * Autism Challenge 7 (unrated) * Autism Processing (unrated) * Bloodbath Crack x10 (unrated) - Crack's part in Bloodbath ten times in a row. * Bloodlust 240hz (unrated) - A fixed version of Bloodlust for 240hz users. * Bloodlust gay combi (unrated) * Buffed DI (unrated) * Cant Let Go Wave (unrated) * Centipede Reloaded (unrated) * Comboned (unrated) * EndLevel Challenge (unrated) * Fixed Hitbox Fun (unrated) * Innards Copy (unrated) * Jumper Wave (unrated) * potato chips (unrated) * Restart Layout (unrated) * Riot Challenge (unrated) * Subversive 75hz (unrated) - A fixed version of Subversive for 75hz users. * Time Machine Wave (unrated) * Unnerfed Gamma (unrated) * Wave Racer (unrated) Insane Levels * Abyssal Vortex (unrated) * Artificial Ascent ld (unrated) - A Low Detail version of Artificial Ascent. * Autism Challenge 11 (unrated) * Autism Challenge 16 (unrated) * Autism Challenge 18 (unrated) * Autism Challenge 4 (unrated) * Autism Challenge 6 (unrated) * Autism Challenge 8 (unrated) * Autism Challenge 9 (unrated) * Bloodbath (unrated) * Bloodbath Nerfed (unrated) - A slightly nerfed version of Bloodbath. * CC Challenge (unrated) * DefThrow Challenge (unrated) - A challenge level for DefThrow. * Devil Vortex x3 (unrated) * Down Bass (unrated) * Falling Up Challenge (unrated) * Feel Good (unrated) * Insomnia x4 (unrated) - Insomnia four times in a row. * MetaManZ Challenge (unrated) - A challenge level for MetaManZ. * Retention 144hz ver (unrated) - A fixed version of Retention for 144hz users. * Supreme Wave (unrated) - A difficult wave challenge level. * UDM 144hz (unrated) Upcoming/Cancelled Levels * BloodLust LDM - A Low Detail Mode copy of Bloodlust with some nerfed parts. It has since been replaced with Knobbelboy’s copy, which he is still working on via his rated version. Controversies * He tried to verify Bloodlust by himself once. This became a big drama, essentially splitting the community in two, but eventually Crazen gave it back to Knobbelboy. * He took Low Death to verify because he was overwhelmed with it being a meme and wanted to do a legitimate verification, as well as receiving a shirt distributed by Krazyman50 that says "Verify Low Death" He called it "Buffed High Life", before eventually dropping it. Trivia * He is the first player that legitimately completed Spacial Rend after its verification. * His first extreme demon, Cataclysm, was beaten on December 25, 2017. It was the same day he got his 240hz monitor. * After getting a 240hz monitor, he beat Cataclysm, Bloodbath, Aftermath, and Breakout all in less than a week. Category:American players Category:Boys